


Caught

by Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [96]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff
Summary: Prompt:  “Be quiet! You’ll get us caught!”Character: Sirius BlackWarning: N/A





	Caught

“Be quiet! You’ll get us caught!” 

“Well i’m sorry, Sirius Orion Black, if I didn’t expect to be dragged underneath an invisibility cloak while doing my prefect rounds.” You hissed back at him from underneath the cloak. The two of you were huddled in a corner, behind a statue hoping that Filch wouldn’t catch you...although you were technically allowed to be out. After all you were a prefect.

“Shh!”

“Mphm” You cross your arms and look away from him. That is the moment you see Mrs Norris. Staring in your direction. Luckily for the two of you, the cat, which seems to never age and might possibly never die, decides nothing is amiss and turns and walks away.

You let out a big breath. “What are you even doing out alone at this time of night?” You remove yourself from underneath the invisibility, keen to continue your rounds, Sirius remains hidden and you hope that he is where you think he is as you walk. 

“I wanted to see you.” That stops you in your tracks and you directly stare at the spot next to you hoping that that’s where he is and not say behind you. “You wanted to see _me_? The swotty prefect that tells you off all the time?” 

“You’re my favourite prefect...I don’t really mind you telling me off. Look-” 

“I can’t you’re invisible.” You smile at your own joke, but you only made it because the air between you was uncomfortable thick with anticipation. You knew this wasn’t just a normal conversation with Sirius Black. 

“Ha ha. As I was about to ask...do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?” 

It isn’t what you’d expected. You’d spent years believing he found you annoying, a good two shoes that always got in his way...but you did suppose he had been much nicer to you over the last two years of schooling. Almost accepting of your punishments and seemed to seek you out more. Getting caught increasingly. 

“I...Ordinarily i’d probably say no...but...why not?” Normally you’d think it was a joke, a prank, but his friends aren’t here. Only him and for once he seems utterly sincere. 

You can’t see him, but he has a massive grin on his face. The happiest anyone probably would ever see him. 


End file.
